Gérard Depardieu
Gérard Depardieu (1948 - ) Film Deaths *''La Scoumoune (1972) [''a young mobster]: Shot in the throat by Michel Constantin in Claudia Cardinale's appartment. *''Sept morts sur ordonnance (Bestial Quartet) (1975) ''[Dr. Jean-Pierre Berg]: Commits suicide by shooting himself, after he kills Jane Birkin. *''Barocco (1976) [''Samson/Samson's killer]: Playing two roles, Samson is shot in the face through the showcase by Samson's killer outside a bar in a train station ("Samson's killer" survives the movie). *''Buffet froid (1979)'' [Alphonse Tram]: Shot to death by Caroline Bouquet after killing Jean Benguigui and his partner Bernard Blier at the end of movie. *''The Woman Next Door (1981) ''[Bernard Coudray]: Shot in the head by Fanny Ardant while making love with her, just before she shoots herself as well. *''Le Choix des armes'' (Choice of Arms)'' (1981)'' '[''Mickey]: Shot in the back by Gérard Lanvin while Yves Montand look on. *The Return of Martin Guerre (1982)' Guerre'': Executed by hanging. *''Danton (1983)'' [Danton]: Executed by the guillotine along with (Roland Blanche, Patrice Chéreau, Lucien Melki, Serge Merlin, Jacques Villeret and Jean-Loup Wolff) on 5 April 1794. *''Jean de Florette (1986) de Florette'': Fatally injured in an explosion when he tries to blow a hole in the ground to get water: he dies shortly afterwards in his home, with Daniel Auteuil and Ernestine Mazurowna by his side. *''Uranus (1990) [''Léopold Lajeunesse]: Shot in the stomach and the chest by police. *''Cyrano de Bergerac (1990) [''Cyrano de Bergerac]: Fatally injured by being run over by a carriage; he dies shortley afterwards while talking to Anne Brochet. *''Germinal (1993) [''Toussaint Maheu]: Shot in the chest by a policeman during a protest outside the mine. *''A Pure Formality '(Una pura formalita) '(1994)'' Onoff Shoots himself in the face which is revealed via a flashback. The entire movie takes place in purgatory where Gerard has to realize why he killed himself before his soul can move on. *''The Envy of Gods (2000)'' [Bernard]: Killed by the secret police. *''I Am Dina (2002)'' [Jacob Grønlev]: Falls to his death when Maria Bonnevie puts him on a sled and pushes him off a cliff as a mercy killing after he develops gangrene poisoning. *''Crime Spree (2003) ''[Daniel Foray]: Killed by gangsters in a fight/shootout. *''36 Quai des Orfevres (2004) '[Denis Klein]: Shot in the head by Ivan Franek on a motorcycle in a drive at night, his body is shown when Daniel Auteuil read the newspaper at the airport toward the end of movie. *La Vie en rose (2007)' [''Louis Leplee]: Killed (offscreen) by gangsters in his office; his body is shown lying on the floor afterwards when Marion Cotillard arrives during the police investigation. *''Babylon A.D.[[Babylon A.D. (2008)| '(2008)]] [Gorsky]: Killed in an explosion after Charlotte Rampling launches a nuclear weapon at Gérard's hideout. *Mesrine Part 1: Killer Instinct (2008) '[''Guido]: Shot to death along with several cohorts by a mob assassin. *''Diamant 13 (2009)'' [Mat]: Shot to death by an assassins/corrupt cops. *''Inspector Bellamy (2009)'' [Paul Bellamy]: Killed by assassins/corrupt cops. *''Life of Pi (2012)'' [The Cook]: Either drowned, along with all the crew (except Suraj Sharma), when Japanese freighter Tsimtsum sinks, or stabbed to death by Suraj (depending on which story being told by Irrfan Khan is accurate). *''The End (2016)'' [The Man]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself the scene fades from a close-up of Gérard's shotgun to a black screen as we hear a shot towards the end of movie. TV Deaths *''Les Misérables (2000 mini series) ''[Jean Valjean]: Died from illness in his bed with Enrico Lo Verso and Virginie Ledoyen by his side. *''Napoleon (2002 mini-series) ''[Joseph Fouché]: Died (off-screen) of unspecified circumstances in exile. *''Les Rois maudits (2005 mini-serie) ''[Jacques de Molay]: Executed (along with Ovidiu Ghinita) by being burned at the stake on Tchéky Karyo's orders. *''Raspoutine (2011 TV Movie) ''[Grigori Rasputin]: Drowned/frozen from being thrown into a river after getting poisoned and shot several times by Filipp Yankovsky the tsarists at the end of TV Movie. Notable Connections * Ex-Mr. Elisabeth Depardieu * Father of Guillaume Depardieu, Julie Depardieu and Roxane Depardieu Category:Actors Category:French actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1948 Births Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Ang Lee Movies Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Cesar Award Nominees Category:Cesar Award Winners